Learning Once Again To Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU Mary is orphaned from 2 loving parents at the age of seven. She's sent to live with her aunt and uncles and twin cousin Ruth and Collin. She is so devestated over the death of her parents she can no longer love until her family teaches her again
1. Little Brother Playing Big Brother

Any character you don't recognize is mine. The others are not

* * *

"Archie," Neville Craven said hugging his brother, "what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I might stop by," Archibald said, "I was thinking about you"

"Come on in," Neville said opening the door to his office.

Archibald followed Neville in.

"So," Archibald said, "How is she doing and when can I see her?"

The 'she' Archibald was referring to was his wife, Lily. She was 15 weeks pregnant and it was discovered that she was having twins. There would be a girl and a boy. She had picked up an infection and was in the hospital now on bed rest receiving treatment.

"She won't be released for another few days," Neville said, "but you can see her tomorrow"

"Thank you," Archibald said, "Look, I know I'm going through a bit of a struggle right now but I swear as soon as everything's-"

"Archie you are my brother. I love you. I would be there for you no matter what. I always will be"

Archibald was the oldest son. He had a sister who was 28 months older then him but they hadn't spoken in years. It was the same way with Lily and her sister. They had gotten into some kind of fight and Rose stopped speaking to Lily. Archibald never knew what the fight was about but apparently it was something that Lily felt strongly about.

It made him feel sad because Rose and Lily used to be very close just like he was to Anna-Gail.

"Now just a few things," Neville said, "You **need **to get the swing in the garden fixed. It is rusted and it's not safe for her to be on in her state of pregnancy"

"Thank you," Archie said, "I will get it taken care of tonight"

"The routines must stop because stress isn't good in a pregnancy especially a complicated pregnancy"

Archibald laughed.

"They can't stop because they never started," he said, "In my eyes Lily is as much a winner as I am if not more"

"Yes that's evident," Neville said with a smile.

"One day you'll understand," Archibald said, "when you meet the right girl"

_I already understand more then you know, _Neville thought guiltily to himself.

"When women are pregnant," Neville continued, "they experience mood swings a lot so some back talk is common"

"I remember that from when mom was pregnant with you," Archie said with a smile.

"You were only four," Neville teased

"I was a mature four," Archibald combated.

He opened the refrigerator in his brother's office and helped himself to a soda-pop.

"Not the lime," Neville said, "Try the cherry"

"Thanks," Archibald said helping himself to the cherry drink.

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely"

As Archibald left the room he couldn't help noticing how much he felt for once like the big brother.


	2. I Got Your Back

Present Day: 6 years later

Mary Lenox was very quiet on the boat ride to England. A girl came up to her.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Amelia"

Mary didn't say a world.

"I know in India the customs may be different but when someone introduces themselves you're supposed to give your name"

"Sorry," Mary said, "I'm Mary Lenox"

"You seem sad," Amelia said

"My parents died," Mary explained.

"Of the cholera?"

Mary nodded.

"It seems you could use a friend," Amelia said, "I've got your back"

Amelia really did have Mary's back and as much as Mary tried to resist she and Amelia became good friends. It was a six week boat trip. Amelia told Mary about England and all the good opportunities there were in London. Eventually Mary caved.

Five weeks and 3 days they were friends. Then one day Mary came into Amelia's cabin to chat but there was nobody in there.

"Mrs. Pamalive," Mary asked Amelia's mother, "Have you seen Amelia?"

Amelia's mother started crying.

"Oh dear," she said, "that's right. You don't know"

"Know what," Mary asked a knot forming in her stomach.

"My girl died last night"

Mary felt her heart break. She made a vow right there that she would never love again. Why love people? You just lose them anyway.


End file.
